Hurt Beyond Repair
by Ms.W2016
Summary: REWRITE! Edward and his family left a few months ago. What happens when Bella is in La Push and 2 guys attack her? What happens when Edward and said family return the day before it happens? starts out Edward/Bella but turns to Bella/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1 The Incident

Chapter 1: The Incident

Author note: Doing some major rewrites. Please review and let me know what yall think please.

SM owns twilight.

A few months ago Edward left me and I can't seem to get over him. I have been thinking of him every day and night. I got off school thinking I need to see Jacob its been so long and I missed him. I got home and called Charlie to ask directions to the Blacks' house. After I had the directions I hung up and got in my truck and drove off to La Push.

Once I pulled up to the Blacks' there was a few dirt bikes out front. I got out of my truck and went to the door and knocked. Billy answered the door.

"Bella, what a surprise." He said. "Hey Billy, nice to see you again, where's Jacob at?"

He pointed out to a tool shed. I waved bye to Billy and walked out to the shed, once I walked near the shed I heard a few different voices. I walked into view of the 2 guys neither of them Jacob. I walked closer into the shed then stopped dead in my tracks feeling scared. They laughed at me.

The taller one said "Well, what do we have here? Are you lost little girl?"

I didn't respond I just wanted to run but my feet were frozen in place.

"Why don't you hang out with us for a while?" The shorter one asked

I tried to free my wrists but couldn't. I started to scream but the taller one covered my mouth.

"Oh look at that she is trying to scream sad thing is no one will come to help her. Why don't you just keep your mouth shut or we can slit your throat to make sure you don't make a sound." He removed his hand from my mouth and started to laugh.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He is in Seattle with Sam. Now why don't you just keep your mouth shut."

The taller one let go of me and before I knew what I was doing I was running out of the garage towards my truck. I almost made it to my truck when the shorter one grabbed me and threw me on the ground. The taller one grabbed my legs as the other grabbed my arms. I kept kicking and fighting as they carried me behind the garage.

"Andrew, hold her down and cover her mouth since she won't keep her mouth shut."

The shorter one, Andrew, held me down as I fought to try to get out of here again. The taller one was giving me an evil looking smile as he was unbuttoning his pants and ripping mine off of me. I couldn't let this happen I had to make sure he doesn't do it. I started to scream and kick again but it seemed to be urging him on. As he plunged into me I just knew I was going to die. It hurt so bad but they just laughed and kept going as I screamed against Andrews hand. Before I knew it the taller one was holding me down and Andrew was plunging into me.

When it was over the guys started walking toward the woods. I curled myself into a ball just waiting on them to be out of sight. I heard growling and looked up and saw the taller guy and Andrew crouched down growling at something or someone in the woods. Jacob and Sam entered my line of view.

"What the hell are you both doing here? I thought I told you guys to never step back on my property." Jacob was yelling at the guys.

"We were just leaving after we saw you weren't here." The taller said.

I started crawling towards the side of the garage when I felt something grab me. I turned around to see Sam had grabbed me and was trying to cover me with his Jacket.

"Bella are you okay?" Sam asked me. I just started bawling.

"What did you fuckers do to her?" Jacob yelled.

Before I knew it Andrew and the taller one were gone like they vanished. Jacob ran over to me and was helping Sam put me in my truck.

"I am taking her to Forks hospital you need to fin James and Andrew and make sure they are not able to run away until I get my hands on them." Jacob commanded to Sam.

Sam just took off into the woods without another word to us.

"Bella, I am so sorry I wasn't here for you I didn't know you were coming over. I can't believe you showed up without calling me."

Jacob kept going on and on as he drove me to the hospital. I tuned him out as I was crying trying to forget about what had just happened. How could I let this happen to me? How could anyone stand to be around me now? Charlie was going to send me away. I kept rambling in my head until we pulled up to the hospital. Once Jacob stopped out front he walked over to my side and swung the door open. He forcefully picked me up and carried me into the ER.

"She needs to be seen now. She was attacked by two guys." The receptionist grabbed a wheelchair.

"Sir, you will need to wait out here while she is being looked after." Jacob put me in the wheel chair and walked to a chair. As the nurse was hooking me up to all types of machines Carlisle walked in.

"What are you doing here you left a few months ago." I screamed at him.

"Bella we just got back yesterday I would have thought Edward or Alice would have already came by to talk to you."

I shook my head.

"Well there is time for that later. Can you tell me what happened?"

I recounted everything to him and I could tell he was very anger. I haven't seen Carlisle like this since Emmett and Jasper broke his antique pictures.

"Can you call Edward please and tell him to get here I need him to be here."

"I will call him but have you called your father?"

"You can't call him please don't call him"

"Bella I believe he is going to be the one who comes to investigate its protocol to call the police."

Authors note: hope yall are liking it so far I am trying to rewrite and make it better. Please review and let me know how you like it. Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2 Carlisle POV

Author's note: Hope yall enjoy. A big thank you to those who left me reviews.

SM owns Twilight.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Blinded by Love

CPOV

I stepped out of Bella's room and had to take an unneeded breath who could do that to that sweet girl. I walked to the waiting room. When I rounded the corner I saw Charlie and Jacob in a heated conversation.

"What do you mean you weren't their when she got there?" Charlie yelled at Jacob.

"I was busy with a friend in Port Angeles and I didn't even know she was coming over. This is not my fault when she showed up without calling first."

"I called your father to let him know to expect her. He told me you were in the garage. So who am I going to believe. How do I know you didn't help Andrew and James hurt Bella?"

I was watching Jacob clench his fists and I knew I had to get them separated. I walked off to Charlie and Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing here Carlisle I thought you all moved to California?" Charlie asked still fuming.

"We got back yesterday, but that is beside the point I need to talk to Jacob privately for a couple of minutes please."

Charlie backed up and started toward the set of chairs in the corner. Poor Charlie he looks so exhausted. Once Jacob and I were in my office I spun on my feet to look at him straight in the eyes. He was very nervous and I knew he wasn't telling the complete truth to Charlie.

"I am only going to ask you this once. What happened to Bella and I want the fucking truth!" I snarled at him.

"I already told Charlie the truth on what happened."  
"Enlighten me because I didn't hear much of what was said."

"I was in Port Angeles with Sam we caught a smell of another wolf and we were trying to find out who it was. When we got back James and Andrew were walking away from my garage. I had already told them to stay the hell off my property before now. I didn't see Bella until she was trying to crawl away from the back wall. When I got to her James and Andrew ran off before Sam could get them. We worried about Bella first and we can find them later."

He looked calmer and looked to be telling the truth.

"So they are wolves?"

"Andrew is but James is a vampire."

That surprised me. The treaty didn't allow any other vampires on that land.

"So why was a vampire helping a wolf rape a little girl?"

"I don't know last time I saw either of them they hated each other like they wanted to kill each other."

"You do know this has to go in front of the council now? Bella may be eighteen but she still is a child and an innocent."

Jacob took a step towards me.

"She is far from fucking innocent she probably flirted with them the way she flirted with me to find out about you guys. Take to the council but make sure to bring all of the facts. I doubt they will believe you and Bella over their own. Now if you are done I need to leave."

I pinned him in the corner when my office door was thrown open to reveal Charlie and Edward. They looked surprised at me holding Jacob in the corner.

"Carlisle, this is no way to act towards Jacob he didn't do anything to hurt Bella." Charlie said

Charlie was trying to pry my fingers off Jacobs shirt.

"If I find out you say one more negative thing about Bella again I will hunt you down and make you wish your mother never had you."

With that said I let go of Jacob and he all but ran from my office.

"What was that about Carlisle he loves Bella and would do nothing to hurt her?"

Charlie was still confused but Edward was fuming in the corner trying to not let Charlie see how pissed he really was.

"Jacob insinuated that this was Bella's fault. Saying she flirted with him so she must have flirted with the guys who hurt her. Bella deserves to be stood up for whether it is me or you. She deserves better than that asshole."

Charlie was fuming and started pacing back and forth in my office. I was about to say something else when I heard a code being yelled over the intercom.

"Bella." Was all I could say. Then I started running at human speed to her room. As I opened her door she was screaming and fighting against the nurses.

"Let her go. Back up out of the room."

The nurses did as I said. Once the door was shut I took a slow step towards Bella.

"Bella do you remember you are safe and I won't let anything happen to you with me in here."

She nodded and started to relax. I walked to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Bella do you think you can talk to me and Charlie about what happened."

She nodded against my shirt. She was so fragile and now those guys broke her.

"I am going to go get Charlie I will be back soon please lay down and relax the best you can."

I walked out of the room to find Charlie. He was just in my office and I would have thought he would have followed me to Bella's room. I walked back into the waiting room to see Jacob, Edward and Charlie in a very heated argument.

"Jacob you were told to leave you better take that opportunity to walk with your legs not in a cast." Edward snarled out.

Jacob looked over to Charlie and saw me coming and took off towards the doors. This boy must not think I would tell Charlie everything that was said in my office. He was here for a reason but I had no time to find out why.

"Edward why are you here I didn't call you up here."

"I came to see if you needed any help we finished registering back at school and I heard the hospital would be busy today."

"Edward I want you in my office and I mean it. Do not come out until I find you."

He slumped he shoulders and walked towards my office.

"Charlie, Bella is ready to talk to you."

"Okay Carlisle. By the way thank you for standing up for my daughter she hasn't had it good since Edward and her broke up."

Once we got to her room we stepped in to reveal Bella curled up on the bed. This poor girl looks so broken. It broke my un beating heart.

Author's note: thank you for reading. Please leave me a review and let me know what yall think please.

Next chapter will be Bella POV and I might throw some of Edward in there.


End file.
